In 2012 more than 1.5 billion mobile phones were sold across the world. Many, if not most, of these were packaged in some form of cardboard box, typically including a set of instructions, and one or more accessories, such as an AC adapter and headphones, in addition to the phone itself. Aside from simple containment, the packaging serves primarily to identify and brand the phone, and to protect it during shipping and handling.
The experience of opening or unboxing a mobile phone has become a relatively commonplace and unremarkable, with most packaging discarded soon after purchase and adding little value to the experience of purchasing or using the phone. There is an opportunity to create alternative forms of electronic device packaging generally, and mobile phone packaging particularly, that provide an entertaining and useful introduction to the electronic device.